


Beautiful People

by xxDustNight88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, One Shot, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Harry and Hermione have to learn how to live in their post-war world.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58
Collections: Birthday Bonanza, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021





	Beautiful People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightfalltwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfalltwen/gifts).



> This was written for nightfalltwen's birthday! I really hope you had a magical birthday and enjoy this one shot! Much love, xxDustNight88!
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly! Any other mistakes are definitely my own..
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Additionally, this song was heavily inspired by the song of the same title by Ed Sheeran and Khalid. Again, no copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> Prompt: #HHBingo2021 Square B3: Love Confession

One of the upsides to being a war hero was being invited to all of the fancy Ministry parties. It wasn't long after the dead were buried that the invites started arriving by owl. Harry and Hermione would mind their own business in 12 Grimmauld Place when random owls would arrive inviting them to attend the lavish affairs.

Even though they were still healing, both felt somewhat obligated to show their faces for the events. They had sacrificed so much of their childhood and themselves to get where they were, it just made sense to enjoy the moment. Didn't it?

At first, the parties were exciting, thrilling even. They would get dressed up in their fancy attire and meet Ron and the other survivors for what was intended to be a grand evening. As the sun would set, the celebrations would begin. Food and drink were plentiful, as was the discussion of the war and those that had fallen.

It became apparent to many that the purebloods and half-bloods that were higher up in the Wizarding society wanted nothing but to be seen mingling with those who actually fought for their world's wellbeing. Soon their friends began to find themselves stuck in this new world that wasn't as shiny as it seemed.

Biting her lip nervously, Hermione stood watching as Ron drank far too much across the room. Harry was at her side, attempting to stay in the shadows. She sighed, feeling uneasy as an older Ministry man winked at her from across the room. "We don't really fit in with this crowd, do we?"

"I thought we might at first," Harry muttered, grimacing as Ron sloshed his drink down the front of his dress robes. "But you and I have always been outsiders in this world."

Hermione wanted to tell him how right he was and then suggest they get Ron and leave for the night. Unfortunately, he was whisked away by Neville to speak to a Minister of Magic from another country. Wandering through the party, Hermione kept to herself, never fully committing to talk to anyone too long.

Every now and then she would seek out Harry's gaze, hoping for a chance to leave. At long last, she was the desperation in his eyes that pleaded for help. Making a beeline for her friend, she extracted him quickly from the conversation, feigning a headache so he could escort her back to their home. Apologies were made, but instead of going home, they headed for the Leaky Cauldron instead. Butterbeers between best friends were better than champagne and strangers any night.

* * *

The more time Harry and Hermione spent together, the closer they grew. As the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts approached, Hermione thought she felt more than friendship for Harry, but it was never acceptable to voice such sentiments. There was always work to be done for their training; she as a lowly intern and Harry as an Auror.

Not wanting to offend anyone, the Ministry threw a grand gala a week before the anniversary so witches and wizards could celebrate before mourning the lost. Hermione had never seen so many beautiful people as she did that night in the Atrium. Standing there, she desperately clung to Harry's arm feeling plainer than ever before.

"Harry," she whispered frantically. "I think my dress is too plain for this event. Do I look okay?"

Taking hold of Hermione's upper arms, Harry stared her right in the eye and said, "You look absolutely stunning. You never have to ask me that because I'll always find you more beautiful than anyone else in the room. These witches look like something out of Alice in Wonderland. "

Immediately, Hermione felt better. She burst into laughter as she looked around at the witches. Harry was right; they looked ridiculous. Knowing that she was calmed down, Harry tugged Hermione out onto the dancefloor where they enjoyed a few songs before being forced to separate and talk to other party-goers.

What seemed like hours later, Hermione found herself stuck in an endless conversation with Percy Weasley. She's lost count with how many times she'd zoned out on the poor lad. Slowly, Hermione refocused as he asked if she planned on going to yet another party next weekend.

"You know what…" She trailed off, craning her neck to hopefully find Harry. Thankfully, he was nearby and noticed her straight away. As he approached, she placed a hand apologetically on Percy's forearm. "I'm terribly sorry. I have to go."

Lifting her hand, she offered it to Harry as he paused next to Percy and gave him the once over. "Are you ready to go, Hermione?" he asked, ignoring the annoyed look Percy shot him.

"I was ready the moment we stepped through the floo," Hermione replied, sounding utterly exhausted.

"Then let's get out of here," Harry said, and promptly tugged her away from Percy. Only, he didn't stop there, he gave her a wry grin before bursting into a sprint, dragging Hermione along behind him. They ran, laughing, through the party completely ignoring the flashing cameras and cries of exasperation.

* * *

Hours later found the pair sitting on a random bench in the middle of London. The night was fading fast, the sun preparing its ascent into the sky. Harry and Hermione were quiet, long ago, having come down from their adrenalin high. Thoughts were spinning in Hermione's head as she pondered Harry's words from earlier in the evening. _I'll always find you more beautiful than anyone else in the room…_ The thought of it made Hermione blush and glance at her friend, who perhaps thought of her as something more.

"Do you think that we'll get more comfortable at these parties?" Hermione asked, finally breaking their comfortable silence.

Harry removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Probably not, if I'm honest. We don't fit well because we're just ourselves," Harry explained slowly, sliding his black-rimmed glasses back into place. "Everyone there tries to be something they're not with their fancy gowns and expensive alcohol."

"I hate that we have to go all the time," Hermione said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "I always feel so alone… Well, no. That's not quite right. I feel alone whenever I'm not by your side."

Harry smiled a little, clearly struggling not to grin like a kneazle who caught the cornish pixie. "How about I make you a deal… If we do go to any more of these parties, I promise not to leave your side for a minute."

"For real? You promise?" Hermione asked, shifting so she could stare into his vibrant green eyes.

"I promise." He dropped a kiss to her forehead, blushing ever so slightly.

"Harry?" Hermione bit her lip, about to make the biggest confession of her life.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

There was no hesitation. Not even a breath before Harry returned the words she'd felt for the past year. Content, for the time being, Hermione snuggled into his embrace and watched as the sun came up over the horizon. They would continue to survive this new world as long as they had one another. The world stood still, the beautiful people at the party forgotten because what mattered now was the two of them and their love for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
